Jealousy
by Fuzzy the Bear
Summary: Ryou is upset because his yami doesn't love him. Will a little lemon fix that? SEXY BOY SEX! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Uh... Fuzzy here, this is my first lemon, so... it may suck. Enjoy the lemony lemon.**

* * *

><p>Ryou gazed out the window. His yami would be home soon, this pleased him. But what didn't please him, was that his yami was in love with Mariku. Bakura was always over there, always fucking with Mariku, it killed Ryou inside. He wanted his Yami to love him too. So he planned everything out, his yami was in for a surprise when he got home.<p> 

Bakura walked in the door, he'd been talking to Mariku all day, he had noticed his hikari had been acting strange so he asked Mariku about it. Of course, the Egyptian yami knew nothing about it. Bakura didn't know why he expected him to, Mariku and Ryou never really exchanged words.

Bakura trudged upstairs to his room. /Huh Ryou must be out then./ He thought absently.

Then the door closed, and Bakura was caught by surprise as strong arms shoved him onto the bed, chaining his hands and feet to the bed posts.

"What the hell?" Bakura shouted, but he was only rewarded with small giggles.

"Ah, is Bakura-kun still sore?" The petal like voice of Ryou rang through the room.

"Ryou, let me out! I swear if you don't I'll-"

"You'll what Bakura? I believe I have the upper hand here." Ryou snapped.

Suddenly Bakura's hikari came into view, Bakura's jaw dropped. Ryou wasn't wearing anything, and suddenly Bakura knew where this was going.

"Ryou, let me go!" Bakura commanded a slight hint of fear in his voice.

Ryou giggled and straddled Bakura's waist, his errection pointing up at his smiling face.

"Where's the fun in that, dearest yami?" Ryou giggled. "I wanna have fun too!"

"Ryou! Please!" Bakura had resorted to begging, though the more Ryou denied him, the more turned on he became.

Ryou pouted, lowering his face to Bakura's. "I'm sorry." He whispered, kissing Bakura roughly. The yami was caught by surprise, his hikari was dominating him. Bakura could feel his cock coming to life, enjoying the feeling of his hikari on top of him.

When Ryou pulled back, Bakura whined wantonly. This made Ryou even more pleased as he grabbed a knife from the side table. He felt Bakura tense beneath him.

"Calm down love," Ryou said. "I'm not going to hurt you." Ryou began cutting off Bakura's clothes until he was just sitting in his boxers.

Bakura shivered at being exposed, his hikari started grinding their hips together, getting a soft moan from Bakura. Ryou looked rather much like a whore, but that just hardened Bakura. He loved this.

Finally, Ryou cut off his boxers, leaving both naked in each other's eyes. They smiled at each other, the small desire passing between them. Ryou lowered himself to lick and bite at one of Bakura's nipples, soft gasps came from Bakura's throat as he did so. The innocent hikari licked a trail down Bakura's stomach, dipping the muscle into the soft skin of Bakura's navel. The yami moaned again as Ryou continued his path downward, placing soft butterfly kisses to the side of Bakura's need. The yami panted in anticipation and screamed out when Ryou took him in without warning, instantly bobbing his head up and down, lips sliding over hardened skin. Bakura was covered in sweet sweat; the sight of his hikari between his legs was the sexiest thing he could imagine.

Then Ryou started humming.

Bakura threw his head back, moaning long and loud. Ryou chuckled around him, increasing the vibrations and pushing Bakura closer to his finish. The dazed yami noticed Ryou taking him in more and more, then Bakura squeaked when he felt the head hit the back of Ryou's throat. The humming increased, driving Bakura closer and closer as Ryou teased him with his tongue. His release was coming, closer… closer…! Then, Ryou pulled off altogether! Bakura whined again at the loss of his hikari's warm mouth.

"R-Ryou… please!" Bakura begged. "I need… release!"

Ryou smirked slightly, his eyes filled with empathy. "Don't worry Kura; you'll get what you want. I'm not going to leave you like that." And Ryou reached for the lube, slicking his fingers and pressing one into Bakura's entrance. The yami tensed at the intrusion, not used to being uke. Ryou brushed hair out of his yami's face, "Relax Kura, it'll be better in a moment." And he added another finger and Bakura whimpered slightly, this feeling was foreign.

Ryou leaned down and kissed him softly, as he entered the third finger and began scissoring in a triangular motion, tears collecting in the corners of Bakura's eyes as he kissed back trying to forget the discomfort. Then Ryo brushed up against something that made Bakura gasp and moan.

"Oooh! What is that?" He gasped. Ryou smiled and brushed against it again, rubbing and striking against it and making Bakura moan with pure desire and submission. When Ryou removed his fingers, Bakura took the time to steady his breathing.

Ryou squeezed more lube onto his fingers, slicking his erection before lining himself up with Bakura's entrance. "Ready Kura?" He asked sweetly. When Bakura nodded, Ryou lowered himself to kiss Bakura again then sliding in. Bakura gasped and Ryou gave him time to adjust before moving. Instantly Ryou hit Bakura's prostate.

"AH! R-Ryou! More!" He begged. Ryou smirked; he had Bakura right where he wanted him. Slowly Ryou picked up pace until, with every thrust, Bakura was moaning and panting out variations of his name. The further along they were, the more desperate Ryou's thrusts got. They were both so close to release and in the final moments, Ryou grabbed Bakura's erection and pumped out of time with his thrusts.

Ryou leaned down and kissed Bakura, both of them moaning loudly as they released in unison. The smell of sex filling the room as Ryou collapsed on top of Bakura, releasing his yami's trapped limbs.

Bakura looked at Ryou with a sleepy grin before pulling the smaller close and falling asleep with his hikari in his arms.

"I love you Ryou." Bakura said.

"I love you too Bakura." Ryou grinned, finding it impossible to hide his utter elation in the turn of events. "I love you too." He repeated, drifting off with his new lover.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


End file.
